Drunk in Love
by Leahmeix
Summary: Everyone goes to Narutos place for a small get-together. After drinking they play poker. The prize is none other than Sasuke Uchiha! And the winner? Sakura Haruno! WARNING!: LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Authors Note: Heeyo! This is my veryy first fanfiction! So my grammar is crap, my story's probably not smooth or anything, but I tried to make it very interesting!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning: hard make-out sessions ahead.**

 **(in upcoming chapters I will probably add some lemons.. So hehe just a heads up ^_^) and this is a sasusaku fanfic ~**

* * *

"Uh, guys?"

Sakura entered her apartment and to her surprise, there were three girls were spread out in the living room, all with a beer in their hands. Ino, Tenten and Hinata seemed to welcome themselves in when Sakura was working her shift. It had been a long day, there were many shinobi who had been injured on their latest mission. After that Lady Tsunade had Sakura do her rounds. Sakura was exhausted and just wanted to rest. Why were these guys here?!

Sakura sighed, came in and took off her shoes, then going into the kitchen to get some food for her and her unexpected guests.

In Sakura's apartment she had a basic living room, her walls were the color of cream, she had a light brown couch and chair, a dark coffee table and a TV with a matching TV stand in there. The kitchen/dining room was connected with no walls, just the counter in between the living room and kitchen. Her kitchen was decorated in mint green, with white walls. Her dining room table and chairs were a dark wood color matching the living room. She has a bathroom next to her bedroom, and in her bedroom, her walls were a pastel pink, and she had a single sized red bed, with her white desk and all of her documents scattered around the floor and desk.

Ino was sprawled out on her couch, obviously making herself at home, although this is practically her second home with how often she's over. She was also wearing a short purple skirt with a slit in the side, along with her signature purple halter top. Hinata was sitting politely on the chair wearing black tights, a light purple skirt that went down to her knees, and a long sleeved blouse and had her beer on the coffee table, and Tenten was sitting with her legs crossed next to Ino, wearing a green Chinese styled mini dress with yellow flowers, and black legging shorts underneath.

"Forehead," Ino started, "We don't have time to eat. Get changed, we're all staying over at Naruto's tonight and tomorrow night! It's been awhile since everyone got together and just relaxed. And I heard _Sasuke-kun_ was going to be there too!"

"Wha-what? I don't care about him! It's been a long time since I confessed, and I don't feel that way anymore, pig!" Sakura stuttered. She didn't exactly like Sasuke being brought up in conversations. She obviously didn't have any hope that he would ever see her that way. Heck, they aren't even friends.

"Hmph. You know I'm right! Well anyways, get dressed already!"

"Come on Sakura! Everyone's waiting! Besides, Hinata here wants to see a certain blonde." Tenten chirped in. She loved teasing Hinata. Tonight should definitely be interesting… Especially with team seven involved.

Hinata turned bright red, "He-hey… Don't say t-that…"

"Hai, hai," Sakura interrupted, "Let me get changed."

With that Sakura went to her room. Ino then chased after her. Ino, who knows Sakura still cares for Sasuke, wants her to look nice for him. So Ino being, well, Ino, decided to choose what Sakura wore.

* * *

"Why are girls so slow, they were supposed to be here an hour ago!" This blonde has no patience.

All the guys were at Naruto's house. His house was a fairly decent size, especially for someone living alone. Next to his front door is a closet, and the living room. He has two black soft couches, with orange decorations. He also has two black arm chairs along with a low table. In the next room is the dining room with a tan table and matching chairs, that's connected with the kitchen (that's orange themed of course) that has a counter to separate the living room and kitchen. There is also a hallway from the living room that leads to Naruto's room (no one but Naruto goes in it... They're all too scared to…) and then across his room in the hall is the bathroom. Lastly there's a guest bedroom at the end of the small hall. The entire house is also decorated with the Uzamaki clan symbol as well.

Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba were on the couch drinking, Choji also pigging out on chips of course. While Neji and Sasuke were slowly drinking sake at the counter. Naruto, Sai and Lee of course were in front of everyone and in front of the TV yelling about how excited they were, Lee was ecstatic about Sakura coming over. Sakuras been so busy with work and training that no one ever sees her anymore. Shino is antisocial and didn't even want to come.

"Dobe, why did we even come here?" Sasuke, sitting next to Neji at the counter was cool and collected. Even though he was actually quite annoyed, having been dragged here by a certain someone. The fact that Naruto actually went to the Uchiha Manor and wouldn't stop being… Well, loud. He practically had no choice but to comply.

"Teme! Just be patient! We'll all be having fun once everyone gets here!"

"Tch." Sasuke always did have a rude mouth.

"Guys don't drink too much! We still have games to play and ramen to eat!" The loudmouth yelled. Everyone just ignored him, besides Sai and Lee.

"Not everyone likes ramen, dickless."

"No! I agree with everything Naruto said! We must spend this wonderful time together like we are a family!"

"Are they even coming? They're so slow. What a drag—"

Shikamaru was cut off by the door slamming open. Ino came in with her arm wrapped around Sakura's head, obviously Ino had already drank too much. Tenten followed while laughing and Hinata quietly walked in. Sakura had changed into a loose white flowy dress with slits on the sides going down to the middle of her thighs. They all looked good. Tenten had brought a cooler with maybe too much booze. Lee, Sai and Kiba were already semi-drunk, choji and shikamaru were completely sober, Naruto was getting drunk, and Sasuke and Neji were starting to get tipsy, but they were hiding it well.

Sasuke slightly stiffened after seeing a certain pink haired girl walk in. _'So Sakura really did come. She looks… Different. I guess I haven't been around her much lately.'_

"So I see you guys didn't wait for us!" Tenten giggled.

"Tch. That's guys for you. No manners! You guys won't be getting any tonight!" Ino started to move her hips a bit, as if she was having sex with the air.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, her face slowly getting red.

"Haha what? It's true! Girls don't like guys that act like jerks! Isn't that right, Hinata?

"N-Naruto-kun isn't like that…"

Everyone besides Naruto realize what she has just said, and turn their heads towards her. Her face starting to get red at an alarming pace.

"N-no! I-I didn't mean it like t-that…"

"It's okay Hinata! Everyone already knows how you feel! Besides Naruto that is…" Tenten did feel bad for Hinata… But Neji was also completely clueless when it came to love as well.

"Okay guys!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's start this party!" Everyone stared at Naruto. All the girls just looked annoyed at how weird he was, while Neji, Sasuke, and Sai were quiet by the kitchen. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Lee were gathered by the door.

"Sorry Naruto, but I've got things to do and so does choji. We're gonna leave first." Kiba said.

"I need to meet up with Asuma sensei, so I'm gonna leave as well."

"Wh-what! Come on stay!" Naruto cried out, but his efforts were left in vain.

With that, Kiba, choji, shikamaru and Lee left (Lee got dragged out for whatever reason). Leaving Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino. At first it was quiet, until Naruto poured everyone a shot. They were all in the dining room drinking for a bit.

After that, everyone got pumped and started talking more, even Neji. Sasuke was quiet and collected as always, despite the amount of alcohol he has consumed. Sai was giving everyone nicknames and earned a punch in the face from Sakura, leaving a nice black and blue mark around his eye. Hinata and Tenten were in the kitchen getting more drinks while talking to Naruto, and Ino was talking to Sai near them.

"Okay everyone, let's play truth or dare!" Naruto yelled, breaking some of the silence.

"And if we don't want to?" Sasuke didn't seem to like this idea.

"Then a shot for every time you skip!"

Sasuke was already getting tired, even though he had a high tolerance, he still drank a lot and he knew that soon he would start to lose himself to the alcohol. What could go wrong with truth or dare anyways?

* * *

Everyone had moved into the living room, Sakura, Ino and Sai on one couch, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto on the other, and Sasuke and Neji on the separate chairs. In the center of them all was the table, which had a few bottles and lots of shot glasses.

"Me first!" Ino practically screamed. She was already drunk and everyone knew. "Sakura! Truth or dare!"

"Ugh, truth."

"Hehe I knew you'd pick that.." *hiccup* "Was Naruto your first kiss?"

Sasukes eye twitched. Hinata already knew about the kiss, and wasn't that bothered by it. Everyone else didn't exactly care. Sakura was just embarrassed by it. And Naruto just thought it was funny.

"H-huh?! That doesn't count pig! I was saving him!"

"But it's true huh? You didn't lose your first kiss to Sasuke-kuuun like you wanted!"

"Shut up! Okay my turn! Umm Naruto! Truth or Dare?"

"Ha! Dare of course!"

"Okay~ hmmm… *dark smirk* how about… You kiss Neji on the cheek!"

"Dickless, I didn't know you were small and homosexual."

"Shut up! Sakura-chan that's not fair!"

"Rules are rules!"

Everyone turned to Naruto, then Neji, Neji, not looking too pleased. In matter of fact, he looked like he would kill Naruto if he even got close, he was even close to ripping off the arm of his chair. Sakura realized this, and being the medic she is, she went passed Neji and hit some of his pressure points, leaving his arms limp. A smirk crawled over her face, and Naruto ran towards Neji.

"Okay here I go!"

Sakura switched places with Hinata, who was now holding Neji in place in his chair so he couldn't run. Everyone was staring, to see Neji in such a vulnerable state. Since he was struggling, he turned to glare at Hinata, _Traitor!_ He thought just as Naruto ended up kissing something that was not his cheek.

"EW! NO NO THAT'S THE SECOND GUY I'VE KISSED! WHY CAN'T I KISS A GIRL EWWW NEJI WHY YOU!"

"Naruto… As soon as I can move… You're dead!" That is, if he can remember this happened since he's already drunk. A very very angry, dangerous drunk.

"Hahahaha good job Naruto!" Sakura was quite proud of herself in this moment of time.

"Okay! My turn now ha! Okay… Hmm…"

At this point, everyone was laughing... And was scared.

Sasuke is calm, still trying to act like the alcohol has no effect over him, and trying to not be a part of all of this. Neji and Sai were getting drunk, Ino was way past drunk, Tenten was just giggling and tipsy, and Sakura and Hinata had the highest alcohol tolerances so they were still okay, only slightly buzzed.

"Neji! Truth or dare?"

"Hmph. Of course you choose me. And truth."

"If you could choose anyone as your boyfriend, who would it be?!"

"HAAA?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"I'm not gay."

Tenten was pleased with his answer.

"I don't care! Just choose!"

 _'Hmm. I would probably pick someone who's cool and not annoying. Maybe Kakashi, but then again he's annoying and a pervert... Someone cool and who's away a lot so I don't have to deal with them…'_

"Sasuke."

Everyone was shocked, especially a certain crow-haired guy. His emotionless mask cracked and showed a face of utter disgust. Then he slowly moved away from the tipsy brunette.

"HAHAHAHA OF COURSE— Wait why not me?!"

"Quiet Naruto! Now it's my turn..." Neji said. "Ino! Truth or dare."

"Of course dare!" She started giggling a little too loud.

"I dare you… Hehehe… Kiss Sakura on the lips for ten seconds!"

Okay, so maybe Neji is more drunk than he appeared to be.

"Hahaa! That's itsh? Well okaaaai thenn… C'here forehead…."

"Haa?! Don't I have to give consent?!" Sakura was not happy.

"Psh no. I just lost my first kiss to Naruto!"

Everyone turned their heads to Neji. That was… His first kiss..? Well, thankfully he probably won't remember this tomorrow. Hinata and Tenten broke their silence, and Tenten started yelling at Neji. (She is also more drunk that it seems.)

"Neji! You were supposed to lose _it_ with me!"

"Haaaa?! You want me to lose my _virginity_ to you?!"

Everyone got quiet. And a certain brunette with two buns had just fainted. Yes, good thing they won't remember this. At least Neji.

"Ino! Sakura! Kiss! Now!" Okay, maybe drunk Neji is fun Neji.

"Hai hai come here pinky… Hahaa."

Before Sakura realized it, Naruto was holding her arms so she couldn't move.

"What the hell Narut—"

She was cut off as soft lips crashed onto hers, hard. No, it wasn't just a sweet peck on the lips. Ino is the type of person to 'go all out or go home'. Ino sloppily tried putting her tongue into Sakura's mouth, and failed. At least until she opened her mouth to yell stop. Ino slipped her tongue in and Sakura could taste the alcohol, and Ino tried sucking Sakura's tongue.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

For whatever reason… The guys were getting turned on.. And their faces were turning bright red.. Weird right..

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1-_

Sasuke quickly escaped as Sakura and Ino finished, both panting hard, both faces flushed. Thankfully Ino was wasted and Sakura was tipsy, so they wouldn't react the way they normally would- meaning people would have died.

After staring at them, hard, Neji moved Tenten into the guest bedroom to rest. Naruto and Hinata were together on a couch, and Ino was practically on top of Sakura on the other couch, with Sai sitting next to them with his fake smile.

"Damn Ino! Where did you learn how to kiss like that! Don't do that ever again! And where did Sasuke go?" That might not have been Sakuras' first kiss, but that was definitely her first _passionate_ kiss.

 _'Sasuke left... Was he that disgusted by seeing me like that..?'_

"Heheh it's a secret!" Ino chirped out.

"He just ran to the bathroom! Weird huh…" Naruto had a slight feeling of where this was going.

"My turn agaiiiinn! Hmm… Hinata! Truth or dare!

Hinata blushed.. Obviously not ready for this. She wanted to be daring.. But still have her thoughts holding her back. In one swift movement she poured herself a shot and drank it. Everyone was, surprised that she did that. "D-Dare!" She mumbled out.

"You sure are brave tonightt!" Ino slurred out. "Well… How about… You hug Naruto for five seconds!"

Okay, so that might not be a huge thing, but of course for Hinata, it's huge. Clustering up all her courage, she slowly crawled to a shocked Naruto who was sitting next to her. Thankfully she was now drunk, and didn't mind as much, she slowly fell into Naruto's lap. Everyone watched in anticipation to see what'd happen next. Naruto, knowing she isn't completely in her right mind, helped her up to him, and she was able to wrap her arms around him gently.

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _'Wh-what is this feeling in my chest.. This loud thumping..'_

 _2_

 _1_

Naruto wasn't exactly glad to pull away, but he thought he was having heart troubles (he's too dense for his own good) after Hinata stumbled once again and he helped her back into her original sitting position.

"Hinata's too tired to go! I'll go for her! Ino cheerfully took her place. Okay, Sai! Truth or dareee!"

"Truth."

"Who do you think is the prettiest heree?"

"That's too easy!" Sakura hissed out.

"So whattt forehead? Your answer Iss…?"

"You, beautiful."

"Nani..?! Kya!"

"You lovebirds need to shut up! Sai your turn!" Naruto wanted some attention too.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, and made eye contact with Sakura, then immediately turned away. No one seemed to notice the red forming on the back of his neck…

 _'Wow.. He can't even look at me now?'_

"Okay.. The last ones left is Tenten who is passed out, and Traitor.. So Traitor, Truth or dare."

"Pass." He blurted out.

"Teme! Don't be boring! Guess you need a shot…"

Sasuke can't handle anymore booze or he'll lose it… "Fine. Dare."

"That's the spirit!" Neji yelled.. Who is very happy and very red at the moment.

"Okay Traitor," Sasuke didn't like this. "Kiss Ugly."

Okay, now everyone stopped and stared at Sai. Has he lost his mind…? Sakura, who had already been violated tonight, did not want to be anything but drunk for this kiss. So she took two straight shots, causing everyone to flinch.

 _'What? Did she just take two shots? Does kissing me disgust her that much?'_

"Also, it needs to be _hot_. Like when Ugly and Beautiful kissed."

Now with this, Sasuke wished he took the shot instead. He wouldn't be able to handle this… With Sakura underneath him… Panting and sweating... He didn't want to make a second trip to the bathroom. With that, Sasuke got annoyed. Everyone was watching (besides Tenten, who was still passed out) at Sasuke who was currently walking over to a drunken Sakura. She most likely wouldn't remember this tomorrow, same goes for everyone else, so Sasuke didn't hold back.

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura, since Ino had crawled away for them, Too drunk to actually walk. Sasuke picks up Sakura and puts her on his lap, so her legs are straddling his thighs. Then he gently caresses her cheek, slowly moving up to her hairline.. Pushing away her stray locks so they wouldn't get in the way. He put his mouth against hers, then licked her lips. He bit her bottom lip and sucked on it. She, being completely drunk, opened her mouth, and she was… Excited? Sasuke was turned on by that. He dipped his tongue into her mouth. At first he licked her perfectly smooth and white teeth, top and bottom row. He then started to explore her mouth, meeting her tongue, he decided to suck it, then before he lost control, he noticed the throbbing heat in his lower stomach, so he pulled away, looking at her, her eyes were closed, saliva dripping down her chin, she was panting hard… And started to whimper his name. Thankfully, he was wearing baggy pants so no one could see his length that was starting to stand.

As he stood up he realized all the stares that were directed at him. Everyone was dead quiet. He was then noticing that Naruto wasn't as drunk as he let on. Slowly getting up, he placed Sakura, who was still conscious but laughing, back onto the couch, and he went over to his chair, eyes still on him, and then he decided to finally crash.

After that, everyone passed out. But, this is a two night sleepover, what will happen tomorrow night…?

* * *

 **Authors Note: So that's it hehe... I hope you enjoyed! Later on there will be more going on, and it will be more about just Sakura and Sasuke, just for now I'm trying to include everyone and trying to set up the story ~**

 **Like I said before, this will be based on Sasusaku, but other pairings will be mentioned (like in this chapter) thank you for reading! R &R ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Authors notes: Yo chapter two is finished ~ okay, so I only know how to play Texas hold 'em poker, which I'm sure is different than the other types, just so it doesn't confuse you later on.**

 **This story is probably also going to include lemons so I'll probably change the rating later...**

 **also, this will be a longer story with lots of chapters (I love fanfics with lots of chapters!) so if you only like short stories or one shots, sorry. I'll probably be uploading at _least_ once a week, since it's summer and I have no live hehe ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

 _'Morning already? Damn, my head hurts. How much did I even drink?'_ Sakura woke to find herself laying on the couch with Ino practically on top of her. Sai was on the floor, sitting up already awake. _'Guess he didn't really drink much.'_ Naruto was laying on top of the table, snoring very loudly, _'how did that even happen?'_ Hinata was laid down next to the table, and Sasuke was sitting up as well, but his eyes were closed. But he was awake.

Sakura glanced at the clock and it was noon. Looking at everyone peacefully asleep reminded her of their peaceful genin days… Looking more carefully, she realized two brunettes weren't here. _'Tenten passed out last night and Neji put her in the guest room.. I'll just check there.'_ Sakura got up and went down the small hall and opened the door at the end. There, was a girl peacefully asleep, and a man leaning on the side of the bed asleep. _'Despite how he acts, he sure does care about her.'_ Deciding to leave, she went back into the living room to start cleaning up their _lovely_ disaster.

After an hour of scrubbing the booze out of the carpet, throwing away broken shot glasses and bottles, and cleaning what looked like a pile of puke, Sakura finally settled back down on the couch. At this point Ino had already awoken and had been relaxing on the couch watching Sakura clean. Tenten and Neji had also come out during her cleaning spree, and Hinata was up by Ino. The only one still asleep is the loud blonde.

"We should all go out for lunch together~ well that is if NARUTO EVER WAKES UP." Ino ended her sentence with a quite deafening yell, and Naruto finally got up.

"Hmm you guys are all awake?" Naruto said with a huge yawn. "I thought you guys would all wake up later."

"N-Naruto-kun… How much did you d-drink?" Hinata said, trying to join the conversation with Naruto.

"Haha I actually didn't drink that much!" He shot a glance at Sasuke, who glared at him for a second then looked away. After what happened last night he hoped everyone forgot about it. Of course Naruto was the one to remember.

"Okay then! Are we going to get lunch or what?" Tenten was probably the most energetic out of them all. Did she remember what happened last night? Well did any of them?

Sakura got up and cheerfully answered. "Of course! But first, us girls will go out shopping and have some girl time while you boys can well do— _whatever boys do._ " She added a low threatening tune with her response so the guys knew what was going on.

"H-hai Sakura-chan!" Naruto did NOT want to get punched by Sakura again.

"So we'll up meet up at Ichiraku's for lunch at four?" It was already 2, and Sakura wanted to talk to the girls about everything that went down last night.

"Yes. We'll see you guys later." Neji said. He really should try talking less, uh, formal.

All the girls had already left and were walking down one of the busy streets. Everyone had already cleaned up at Naruto's, so they didn't look like hot messes anymore.

* * *

Tenten walked in front of the other kunoichi, grinning. "So where should we go, now that we aren't with the guys?"

Ino skipped up to Tenten and put her arm around her shoulders. "I say we go get tea and talk about last night." She was smirking, wanting to know how much Tenten remembered, well and everyone else.

Everyone agreed and they all walked to a popular tea house. They went to the back and found a square table. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all sat on each side. After getting some tea they relaxed, and Ino (of course) broke the silence.

"Okay, I'll ask this first, who remembers the entire night?"

Tenten laughed nervously as she starts to recollect her memories. "Haha sorry… I passed out early so I don't know what happened after that…"

Ino smirked once again. "So, does that mean you remember what Neji was like?"

At this Tenten blushed hard and started to stutter like Hinata. "Y-you were wasted! How c-could you remember that!"

"Well, I am an amazing drunk." She replied proud of herself.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Neji won't remember anything, which is probably a good thing. But he was certainly cute…"

Sakura giggled and remembered how he treated her after she fainted. "Do you remember waking up this morning with him by your side?"

"Yeah but that means nothing! I'm sure he just didn't want to be around Naruto when he snores."

"Well, you wouldn't know this because you were passed out, but did you know Neji also carried you to the guest bedroom after you fainted?"

 _'So that's how I got there…'_ "That doesn't matter! He was probably just helping out a teammate!"

With that, Ino snorted at Tenten's density. "Whatever you saay…"

Sakura suddenly remember the kiss shared between her and her best friend last night. "Oi pig! What the hell was that last night?!"

"Oh that kiss? Well, it was a dare and you know how I hate people who don't do their dares. Besides that, I needed to do some brushing up with my kissing skills and so did you forehead. So you can make out with Sasuke-kun."

"Ino! You know it's not like that between us!" Sakura thought about after their kiss… And who the next player was… "Hinata! Do you remember what happened with Naruto?"

With that, Hinata blushed. Hard. She completely regrets it. And hopes Naruto does too. Well, sort of. That answered everyones question on whether or not she remembered.

"Ah… I was i-intoxicated… That's why I behaved so.." She blushed harder. "B-but Sakura-san… Do you remember what Sasuke-kuns dare was?"

Hinata had a good memory, even if she was drunk. And Sakuras, not as good.

"No everything gets blurry after your dare… Why what happened?"

Now, no one knows but Ino is actually truly the best drunk. She doesn't puke or pass out, and she remembers everything. "Hahaha forehead! I feel bad for poor Sasuke!"

Tenten sat in complete confusion and so did Sakura. "Seriously! What happened?"

Hinata turned to Ino and whispered something in her ear. Ino laughed "It's not fun that way though! She should know, so then she knows how to act around him!" Hinata whispered after her "No, because there would be too much sexual tension…" Ino sighed then turned to Sakura, then back to Hinata. "Ugh fine. But that's still boring!"

"So you're not going to tell me?" Sakura said while looking annoyed.

"Sorry Sakura! But maybe it's best you don't know."

With that, Sakura dropped the topic. "Hey do you remember how Neji lost his first kiss with Naruto… That was funny! Hopefully he doesn't remember that… Or he may try to actually kill him."

"Pshh Tenten over here looks jealous, jealous of a blonde idiot!" Ino loved drinking with everyone, it was always fun.

"Aw shut up! It doesn't even matter!" She started to whisper, "besides… He didn't lose his virginity yet… So that's okay…"

Hinata heard that and actually laughed, loudly and Tenten wish she hadn't said anything at all.

Ino was surprised at Hinata. "Well Hinata what'd you hear?" Hinata laughed again, but said nothing.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Naruto's**_

The guys were literally doing nothing. Sasuke was trying to rest on his chair, while Neji and Sai were on the couch and Naruto in the kitchen getting ramen.

"..." Neji wasn't sure who to ask, so he just went out with it. "What happened last night?"

Shocked, everyone stared at him. "Well, how much do you remember?" Sai thought this was quite amusing.

"Sakura was asked about Naruto being her first kiss, and everything after that gets blurry."

Naruto was relieved. It wasn't his time to die yet anyways. Sasuke however realized Naruto's reaction, and felt like messing with him.

"Dobe. How was it like kissing another guy?"

Neji tensed. Hoping that Sasuke was not referring to him. But when he looked over to Naruto, he was frozen and he looked terrified. Well that answers that. Neji glared at Naruto and started to get up when Naruto finally decided to say something.

"Teme! That was an accident! Unlike your make out session with Sakura-chan!"

All eyes darted between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was the one glaring now.

"You think I don't remember that? You were so turned on! I could even see it in your pant— _oof_."

"Dobe. Shut up."

"I wonder if Sakura-chan remembers! Will she happy or disguste— AHH TEME STOP HITTING ME!"

Everyone just stared in disbelief.

* * *

The guys were already at Ichiraku's mostly because Naruto was so impatient. But the girls weren't late either. Sasuke looked at Sakura, Sakura noticed and then made eye contact, she made an expression as if she were asking what was wrong. It was then Sasuke knew she didn't remember. Sure, this was probably the best but he couldn't help but feel annoyed. He did something like that and she just forgot? _'Who does she think she is?'_

The kunoichi took seats by the guys, Sasuke sat on the farthest side, along with Neji, Sai and Naruto. Then it was Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Everyone was just having conversations within the group.

"Naruto!" Sakura was trying not to laugh but was failing miserably. "Remember last night… When you kissed—!"

"Sakura-chaaan" Naruto started, looking at Neji who hadn't heard the conversation. "Please stop talking about this or Neji will really kill me!"

"Baka! That's your own damn fault!" She couldn't help but tease him about this.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sasuke was staring at her, or glaring at her. "Oi Naruto," Sakura whispered, with her head low so Sasuke couldn't read her lips. "Why is Sasuke glaring at me?"

Naruto had also noticed this, but was hoping Sakura wouldn't. "Leave him. He's probably on his period." Naruto didn't realize, but he had actually said that really loud. Woosh. There, was a kunai in the middle of his ramen bowl, but the bowl was shattered, spilling all the contents. "Teme!"

"Don't say that again, dobe."

With that Naruto stopped talking the rest of the time they were there. Neji and Tenten were talking normally, Hinata was trying to cheer up Naruto, Sai and Sasuke were just focusing on eating and Ino and Sakura were talking amongst themselves. after they payed, they went back to Naruto's.

* * *

Everyone's in Naruto's living room, thinking of fun things they could do.

"We should go to a club!" If you couldn't tell by now, Ino was in love with going to clubs, dancing and drinking to her heart's content. And she always dragged the girls along with her, which Sakura wasn't as pleased about since she's a workaholic and didn't have time for hangovers.

"Guys let's just spend this time together instead of separating! Since Neji, Tenten and Hinata have a mission later tomorrow!" Naruto sat up on his couch with Ino glaring at him from across the room.

"Beautiful, I agree with Naruto. It's rare for us all to be together, even without some of the crew." (Kiba, Lee, shikamaru, choji and shino) said Sai.

"Y-yeah… But let's not d-drink as much tonight…" Hinata mentioned, slightly blushing.

Sakura got up, and started heading to the kitchen. "Conversation is over. We're staying here tonight. Anyways, who wants tea?"

Everyone asked for tea, and also different types of food. Sakura crept back into the living room and gave them what they 'ordered' and sat down by Sasuke, who tensed up right away. "Sasuke what's wrong? You've been acting weird today?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"None of your business." And with that, he was done talking.

 _'Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun.'_ (Sakura doesn't add 'kun' anymore out loud, but she still mentally adds it.)

"Okay!" Naruto darted up, noticing the tensity between Sakura and Sasuke. 'Oh boy.' "Let's play games!"

With that, the room got quiet and some people were trying not to laugh. Neji spoke up before it hurt Naruto's pride, (this didn't help though) "How immature are you? For adults to play such silly games?"

"Oi! You were more than willing to play _such_ _silly games_ last night!"

Sakura stepped in before things got messy, "Naruto! Shut your mouth for once before I shut it for you!"

"Why are you being mean to me! If anything be mad at teme for mouth raping you last night!"

 _'Oh he's done it.'_ Everyone thought in unison.

"What?!" In a flash, Sakura was next to Naruto, with her fist hitting the side of his face hard and he went flying until his back hit the kitchen wall. (Sakura had been considerit of the house.) Then, she turned her glare to Sasuke, who had anger in his eyes and the smallest hint of… loneliness? "Sasuke! What the hell is Naruto talking about!"

"I was dared to kiss you. I kissed you."

"Yeah but he said mouth raped!"

"Sai said to make it hot, and so I did."

"Oi why are you so calm!"

"Because I have no reason to be upset."

After glaring at him, she walked over to a half conscious Naruto to apologize and heal him. "Sorry Naruto, I just got mad."

"It's okay Sakura-chan… but I really feel the need for some booze right now…"

After laughing, she walked over into the kitchen to find some cups and shot glasses. Everyone were dumbstruck, she went from annoyed, to pissed, to happy and laughing within three minutes. "Who wants a drink!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen and everyone, of course got one.

After the room was calm, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Sakura were playing bullshit on the ground in the living room, with Sai winning. Naruto and Hinata were playing the card game war, (with Hinata madly blushing) and Sasuke was alone in the kitchen, slowing drinking away his thoughts.

"Yamanaka." He glared as the blonde walked up to him.

"Sasuke. You're making everything gloomy. Cheer the hell up and get over here."

"Heh. And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to have Naruto or Hinata tell her everything that you did last night, including the rise of your—"

Sasuke was gone in a flash and now in the living room, sitting next to Naruto and Hinata. 'I guess that did the trick.' Ino smirked then walked back to her game with the others.

* * *

"Dobe. Come on, you can't tell me you actually thought you'd win?" Sasuke smirked, only further angering him.

"Teme! I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled while his canine teeth started to grow.

"Even while using the beast in you, you can't expect to be able to beat me. _Especially in this."_

Naruto jumped towards Sasuke, only to have Sakura trip him. "Calm down!"

"N-Naruto-kun c-calm down! It's just a g-game!" Hinata, getting nervous when Naruto's chakra levels rose higher than they should.

"And Sasuke!" Sakura was not happy with this, "sure you are good at a lot of stuff! But just because you're that good, doesn't mean you are allowed to egg him on! Besides, this is poker for godsake!"

Sasuke flinched, Sakura was really pissed. Naruto could've lost control!

"Naruto started it." He stated blankly, acting as if Sakura's sudden out rage didn't affect him at all.

"Haa?!"

 **40 minutes earlier**

"Let's play poker while Sakura-chan goes to the store!" It was 10 at night, everyone had a few drinks and realized there was no food or anymore booze at the house, so they sent Sakura to get some since she'd be able to carry it all back while her super strength.

"Good. Sakura doesn't need to play poker." Ino was really relieved, because when it comes to Sakura and poker, shit goes down.

"Is ugly really that bad?" Sai asked, intrigued. Ino just shrugged since she didn't want to answer.

Everyone was now in the dining room, all sitting around the table, all starting with an equal amount of chips. Sai was dealing, because everyone knew he'd be too good for this, and they wouldn't stand a chance. First round, Hinata and Sasuke fold. After raising it a lot Naruto was proud. He had a shit hand, but he thought with this it'd seem like he had a good hand. Tenten folded and so had Ino, not wanting to waste their chips on Naruto, so it was just down to Naruto and Neji. _'Of course'_ Naruto thought.

"So, do you have a powerful hand?" Neji asked, taunting Naruto.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't waste my chips on you!"

"Oh?" Neji said with a smirk. "All in."

Everyone's jaw dropped. He either had a really good hand and had no doubt he'd lose so he put it all in, or he had a good hand and was hoping Naruto would think otherwise, and put in the same amount of chips, OR he was completely bluffing and hoped Naruto would fold, so he could take the prize.

"Well?" He said, still with a smirk.

"ALL IN TOO!" Naruto shouted, and only Sasuke noticed this, but Neji's smirk faltered.

 _'Did dobe actually beat Neji?'_

"Naruto has high card queen… And Neji has high card King…" Sai said, dumbfounded that they both had absolutely shit hands, and still went all out. "Neji wins this round."

Neji smirked, feeling relieved and Sasuke had to hold back his chuckle, seeing Neji like that was fun.

"I have no chips left!" Naruto cried out.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Dumbass! Just give me some money and I'll give you some."

"Fine… But I'll win all of mine back! Got that Neji?!"

"Whatever you say."

Everyone was still playing, eventually Tenten and Neji had quit, losing their patience with a blonde loud mouth. Ino had won a few times, Naruto lost every time, and eventually ran out of money so just putting in random things to make do. Hinata was holding her own and was doing good, until she went head to head with the Uchiha. She had a good hand, a king and a queen, and the flop so far was a jack, and and two aces. She just needed a ten… (For a straight, not a royal flush, they weren't all the same suit.) Sasuke was good. His emotionless face was perfect for this. Then next card he puts down is a six… The last card needs to be a ten! She raised it to ¾ of her chips, and Sasuke being Sasuke, he went all in. _'A-all in? Does he have that good of a hand…?'_ But then she remembered the first match, how both Naruto and Neji had bluffed the entire time. Maybe Sasuke didn't have such a great hand. After thinking, she put in the rest of her chips (she didn't have enough) and prays to god she has outdone him. Sasuke smirked, as if knowing she'd do this. The last card down was a ten! Hinata's face went red despite her trying to keep a poker face. And he noticed that and smirked harder.

"Show me your hands." They both nodded and put their cards down. "Hinata has a straight, and Sasuke has… Four of a kind…" Hinata's face dropped and so did her excitement. Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he knew what her hand had been.

"Hinata.. let's get another drink okay? There's still a little left." Ino smiled warmly. 'No one can win against that unpredictable bastard. Besides maybe…'

At this point, it was only Naruto and Sasuke.

"What the hell is Sakura-chan doing!"

"Dobe, you sent her to the farest store from here!"

"Fine whatever. I'm not going to lose to you!"

"You already don't have anything left idiot."

"Fine. Hmmm.." Thinking of things he could use as money, he thought of a 'brilliant' item. "Sakura-chan!"

Everyone was already watching to see how the match would go, but didn't expect Naruto to actually use Sakura. "Forehead isn't a prize!" Ino yelled as Naruto shrugged. Sasuke started to get annoyed at him.

 _'Seriously? She isn't a prize and toy you can just throw around. And who said she's yours to give?'_

"Fine." Sasuke smirked, knowing he'd win anyways and probably wouldn't tell her. Probably.

The match started off bad. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at their hands and Sasuke was not happy. He had a two and a ten. He would need to bluff this. His eye twitched, realizing that Naruto would get Sakura if he won, and he noticed by his grin that he saw him react. He saw his eye twitch.

 _'Fuck. He knows. And even if I bluff he'll know too. My only option now is… Verbal attacks to get him to yield.'_

Looking back at Naruto, Sasuke noticed he looked sort of scared…even though he hadn't started the attacks yet?

Everyone's eyes stared in disbelief. He showed emotion. At first, you could hardly tell. But then a little after he had a killing aura, practically screaming out he'll murder you if you try anything. They noticed Naruto froze, seeing that the aura was directed at him.

"Teme why are you looking at me like that?"

"What?"

"You look like you'll kill me right now.."

He smirked at that and made Naruto flinch.

 _'Has he gone crazy?'_

"Sasuke calm down." Naruto was starting to panic, not wanting to fight.

"So when had Sakura become yours enough for you to throw her around?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You just used her as a bet- like she's a piece of trash- and you didn't even care. You'd throw her away as if she is trash."

"Teme—"

"You don't even seriously care about her do you?" He started to smirk… He almost had him… "Dobe. Come on, you can't tell me you actually thought you'd win?" Sasuke smirked, only further angering him.

"Teme! I'll kill you!" Naruto said while his canine teeth started to grow.

"Even while using the beast in you, you can't expect to be able to beat me. Especially in this." (Referring to Sakura)

xxxxxxx

Sakura turned the corner and saw Naruto's house.

' _Finally_.' She thought as she sprinted through the yards. once she got to his house she didn't even bother knocking, knowing they were busy doing who knows what and they probably wouldn't have locked the door when she left. As she walked in she heard yells. _'Naruto's and… Sasuke's?'_ Immediately she thought the worst and sprinted towards where she heard them- the kitchen. She dropped her bags and ran. There, Naruto was about to lose it and jump Sasuke. Having quick reflexes, she went to the side of Naruto and swung her leg out, causing him to trip.

"Calm down!" She yelled.

"N-Naruto-kun c-calm down! It's just a g-game!" Hinata, getting nervous as Naruto's chakra levels rose higher than they should.

"And Sasuke!" Sakura was not happy with this, "sure you are good at a lot of stuff! But just because you're that good, doesn't mean you are allowed to egg him on! Besides, this is poker for godsake!"

Sasuke flinched, Sakura was really pissed. Naruto could've lost control!

"Naruto started it." He stated blankly, acting as if Sakura's sudden out rage didn't affect him at all.

"Haa?!"

"You heard me."

"What the hell! Oi you guys! She pointed to the small crowd. (Neji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sai, who had moved out of the way when things started heading down south. "Did Naruto really start this?"

Ino walked to Sakura and brought her to the bathroom.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question, so Ino started.

"We were playing poker, and it was the last round. Naruto had absolutely nothing left, so he offered you as the winning. Well, something happened, and Sasuke was triggered and started yelling at Naruto, using you as his weakness, and Naruto started losing it. Sasuke did have a point when he said Naruto did start it– by making you the prize– but Sasuke looked like he was about to kill someone! So I don't know what you want to do, but I don't think Naruto deserves a punishment."

Sakura was shocked. So she was the cause of this entire fight? Damn. If she didn't leave this wouldn't have happened. But she got food and alcohol… She had an idea.

"Ino, let's go back to the kitchen." She said while smirking.

"Foreheads that's your reaction?! What the hell!"

Sakura turned her head. "Remember the only thing people say is different from me and Lady Tsunade?"

With that, Ino smirked deviously and followed Sakura back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay guys, let's play poker!" Sakura was excited. She hadn't played for so long. Mostly because Lady Tsunade had forbid her from any form of gambling. But she wouldn't know about this, so no harm done right?

Ino was smirking, and everyone was just, shocked. After Sakura's outburst, she was cheerful and wanting to play? Maybe it was okay… Because that way she may forget the entire fight happened. So with that being said, everyone gathered around the table, all with a fresh and equal amount of chips in front of them. They through the first few rounds, which Sasuke had one all of them except one, which Hinata won.

 _'Hn. She's pretty good. Could be a challenge later on.'_

To everyone's surprise, Sakura had been either folding, or playing very, very safe. Which is unexpected, considering she's Tsunade apprentice. Like before, Neji and Tenten quit. They sucked when it came to gambling. Mostly because Tenten was unlucky and Neji was way too serious.

Naruto actually had a good hand. He also didn't show it too. He hung low, and when Sasuke bet he would follow along. Sakura had folded a lot earlier and Sasuke decided to wait it through to the end, since Naruto's luck had been horrible, he figured he was bluffing. Until he put his cards down, showing he had two high pairs. 'What the hell?' He was shocked and embarrassed since he lost to Naruto for godsake. Sakura wanted a slight distraction, and wanted them to lower their guards a bit. So she got up and got the bags she threw earlier since she forgot about them.

"Yo everyone. Who wants food?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Did you buy any ramen?"

"Yes Naruto, I did." She laughed at his obsession. "I also bought tomatoes." she said as she glanced over a once tense guy from his lost, to a glimmer of happiness in his eyes do to hearing his favorite food had been delivered.

"Okay, I'm going to start making ramen, I also bought some liquor, does anyone want some?" Ino was the first to get up and personally get herself some, since she can never turn down free booze. Tenten also got up and got some for her, Hinata and Neji. Sakura poured some for Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. She then drank some herself, and started cooking. While making the ramen, she cut up some tomatoes. Okay, a lot of tomatoes. And Sasuke of course was watching her anxiously as she sliced the delicious fruit. She could tell everyone was starting to relax and she smirked, knowing what would happen in the near future.

As they cleared off all the poker stuff from the table, Sakura served everyone the ramen, and the tomatoes to the anxious guy. He looked like a little boy in his favorite candy store. He looked so cute. _'No Sakura! You did not just think that, and you definitely have no interest in him!'_ Sakura's inner thoughts were loud and annoying, so she decided to just drop it. She poured everyone more liquor, including herself, and Ino kept smirking. _'Unlike Tsunade, Sakura has the most skill when she has a buzz.'_

"Okay, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto, shall we continue?

"Yeah! Let's get started!" Naruto started laughing.

 _'Oh, this will be fun.'_

Ino, fully aware of Sakura's plan, went ahead to help. Everyone put their stuff back on the table, and Ino finally spoke up. "Okay, to make this a little more interesting, how about we add some prizes for the winner." Sasuke, knew he'd be the winner, so he wanted there to be a prize.

"And what would that be?" He questioned.

"Hmm… How about a slave… For a month?"

He liked that. "Who?"

"Well, since you'll probably win, you can choose who."

He smirked of course, _'I think Sakura would enjoy serving me…'_ and then he pictured her panting and sweating under him, on his bed, pleasing him as he was her master. He smirked again.

"However, if you're not the winner," she smirked, "you will be the slave to the winner."

Oh. Hell. No.

"What?" He practically hissed out.

"You heard me. Besides, you'll most likely win anyways."

True. "Okay, well let's start." Oh he was excited all right.

"Okay," Sakura chirped up, "here's how it's gonna go. We will have five rounds. After that, whoever has the most chips wins."

"Hai." Muttered Hinata.

"This will be fun." Said Naruto.

"It sure will be." Said Ino.

"Hn." Said Sasuke.

"Let's start!" Said Sai.

So they started, and Sakura decided it was time. All of the sudden, her facial expression dropped. She was more emotionless than Sasuke, which was saying something. Ino, was super excited, Hinata noticed Sakura and stared in shock, Tenten and Neji who were watching silently also noticed this. Naruto didn't, and Sasuke sure as hell did. It was that moment, he knew something wasn't right.

At first she decided to go easy. Letting Hinata win. Then she let Ino win. Then Sasuke. Now, she got serious. She knew exactly what she was doing. Laying low, without the others noticing, everyone was slowly raising the amount in the pot, and then once she was satisfied with the amount, she started raising it herself. Sasuke and Hinata folding, Sasuke not wanting to lose more of his chips, and Hinata scared from the aura Sakura was emitting. Ino finally folded as well, knowing she'd lose anyway, so it was down to Naruto and Sakura, sure, sakura had one of the worst hands of all time, but after she put in half of her chips, which scared the crap out of Naruto, not wanting to lose that much, he decide to fold. Sakura, from the one round, even after losing three in a row, was now tied with Sasuke. Who was looking extremely pissed. The next round was interesting. Sakura could tell by the way Sasuke was keeping low, that he had a good hand, and was going to copy her from the previous round. Sakura however, actually had the best hand. Even with one card to spare on the flop, she already had a royal flush. So, while smirking since she knew no matter what no one could have a better hand, she went all in. Sasuke, with the second best hand, thought it wasn't possible she could have a royal flush, since that was hard to come across, so he then went all in as well. The air was tense, and everyone was silently watching. Naruto, Hinata and Ino had already folded once they noticed this earlier on.

Sai had sighed, (pun intended) and asked for both of them to show their cards. Sasuke going first smirked. ' _Hell yeah. Looks like I got a new slave.'_ He noticed Sakura's eyes slightly widened, and he was the only one who noticed.

"Straight flush." He was actually, really excited.

After faking her anxiety, she put her cards down, smirking incredibly hard. "Royal flush baby." All jaws dropped. She had won by far, and Sasuke had no chips left. Okay. He was royally pissed. And that's when Ino started laughing her ass off, about to help everyone understand what just happened. "Haven't you guys heard about how despite how Sakura is so alike with Tsunade, instead of her horrible luck with gambling, Sakura's is the best! No one has ever beaten her!" And then she dropped to the floor and laughing even harder than before. And then, as Sasuke scowled at Ino, and then Sakura. Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sai and Naruto all started laughing, hard. Maybe it was the booze, maybe it was the look on sasuke's face, but they were in love with Sakura in that moment, because now she was the boss of one of the strongest shinobi in the world.

She slowly got up and walked to a still sitting Sasuke, bent over, and whispered in his ear.

"Who's your master now?"

* * *

 **Authors notes: So that's the end of chapter two ^.^ after this it will be mostly sasusaku, and only brief mentions of other couples. Thank you for reading ! Please leave a review ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyo! Here's chapter three ^~^ I hope you all like it c: and sorry, I swear a lot irl so there is quite a bit of swear words in here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura wakes up in her apartment, with a slight hangover from last night. Today's Sunday, so it's her day off from the hospital. Her only day off during the week. Yet she still usually goes in to check in on all of her patients. She looks to her left, to see Ino laying beside her, (A/N: when I stay over at a friends house, I usually share her bed, so I find this normal ^.^) and starts to remember last night.

 _"Who's your master now?"_

 _All faces were happy yet shocked, seeing the almighty Uchiha falter in his expressionless mask._

 _"No."_

 _"It was a deal. Suck it up. Unless… The Uchihas don't take deals seriously…?"_

 _After he grunted he got up and went to his chair, going to sleep._

Ino starts to mumble, meaning she's about to wake up. _'I wonder what's she's going to say about this now.'_

 _"Hahaha! Uchiha you just got your ass whooped!" Ino could not contain her laughter. This was also pretty damn ironic, considering Sakura had a huge crush on him (most likely still does) and he thought of her as annoying, and now he's her slave, for an entire month!_

 _He was ignoring her, trying to sleep. Trying to forget this even happened._

 _"Ne, Sakura-chan, what are you going to have Sasuke do…? Naruto was nervous. This could either be the funniest thing ever, or Konoha could be burned to hell from Sasuke's anger._

 _"Heh, that's a secret. But tomorrow's his last day of freedom, and his last chance to suck up to me, unless he wants his life to be a living hell." Sakura was grinning mischievously, excited._

 _"Hai.. Just don't piss him off too badly… Otherwise all of us will suffer as well…"_

 _After that, everyone went to sleep after an interesting night._

Ino wakes, and immediately yells. "So what are you going to do to him, _master_?"

Sakura shot Ino a glare. " _I_ am going to make him do all my chores."

"That's it? You're really that boring huh? You know, slaves can do more than just work for their masters. They can also please them. Can you just imagine Sasuke going down on you– _ack_!"

Flushing furiously, Sakura stammered back. "Ino-pig! That's just wrong! And he'd be disgusted and send me through the wall if I even brought that up!"

"Yeah right. He'd be into that. He'd be the one to dominate you thou–ow! Would you stop that?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to ready herself for the hospital. She wanted away from Ino, and a distraction from her _lovely_ future slave.

"Forehead you're seriously going to the hospital today? Geez. Oh hey. If you won't listen to my advice about making him a sex slave-" Ino dodges the kunai that whizzes past her. "-bitch! Then at least make him move in. I mean, that way it'll be easier for him to do your work."

"Fine I'll consider it. I'm leaving, see you tonight?"

"Yup ~ see you later!"

* * *

"Teme! Stop fighting like you wanna kill me!"

"Shut up."

Naruto and Sasuke were at the training grounds, sparring for the 5th time this morning. Both of the sweating, covered in bruises and cuts. Sasuke obviously wasn't in such a good mood. He doesn't usually try to hurt Naruto that bad.

Sasuke jumps to the side, easily dodging Naruto's shadow clones, with the real Naruto coming from behind. Sasuke just as easily slid downwards, sliding his legs into Naruto's ankles, causing him to topple over. Sasuke uses this opportunity to swiftly get up and glower over him, with a kunai to his throat.

"I win, dobe."

"Are you upset at Sakura-chan?"

"..."

"Well, she did totally surprise everyone by hauling your ass in poke– _ugh_ –teme! Don't cut my throat!"

"Hn."

Sasuke moved his hand with the kunai away from the blonde, and decided to make his way back to his house. Well, manor. _'Why am I going through with this? I could easily change her mind.'_

 _'No you wouldn't. You're excited for this.'_

At times like this he really did hate his betraying mind.

 _'You'll get to spend more time with your beloved Sakura.'_

 _'Like hell I will.'_

 _'Can't you just imagine her pleasing herself? Everyone does it. It wouldn't be surprising if she did as well.'_

Sasuke growled as he's walking back home.

 _'She's not that type of person.'_

 _'Oh? How would you know? I bet she even thinks about you while she touches herself! She confessed her love to you didn't she?'_

Right when an angry Sasuke was going to reply to his perverted thoughts, the said pink haired kunoichi walked into his view. She was in a mint green fluttering-knee length skirt, with a small slit in both sides. A short sleeve white blouse, with fashionable ninja heels. (Like what Tsunade wears) of course she's also wearing her doctor's coat as well. Sasuke just stares, appreciating how well she looked in white.

 _'White… Such an innocent color… Is she that innocent in bed?'_

Starting to feel his skin start ablaze, and slight butterflies going smoothly from his stomach to his lower region, he decided it was best to turn around and take a different-longer- path to his home, just when Sakura herself interrupted his thoughts.

"Sasuke!"

' _Tch._ ' "What."

"Tomorrow's the day. Meet me at Ichiraku's at 8am okay?"

"You aren't the boss of me."

"Not yet I'm not." She smirked then hurried off to the hospital.

* * *

Sakura could tell he would not like this at all. Hell, she knew he wouldn't as soon as this idea popped up that night. But a prize is a prize, he agreed with this in the beginning and has no right to go back on his words. After passing the receptionist with a few greetings, Sakura quickly got into her office. Her office was in a shape of a square. To the right of the door was her desk, which after pleading to the hokage, she got the room with the biggest brown desk. _'Pros of being the hokage's apprentice.'_ It was stacked with different medical books and notes, along with a bunch of folders with all of her patients information of their health. Next to the huge desk on the next wall over was a also brown closet to keep her medical supplies in for when she did have appointments in her office. On the opposite site of the wall with the desk was a large window, _'yes once again, pros of being the hokage's apprentice.'_ With a single bed covered in white hospital bedding and sheets. There was a decent sized bookshelf as well, with even more of Sakura's medical books. Ones that she got from other lands, some from Tsunade, and others from friends.

Sakura sat on the chair and started looking through all of her patients records, trying to figure out what was wrong or what to do next. _'This is all so boring. I wish there was something more interesting…'_ she let her thoughts trail off. She wasn't wishing for a mass of injured people to come in or anything, but this was incredibly boring. And honestly, she thought she was wasting her medical talents.

She went on through her day, already personally checking on all of her patients. This would require a fair bit of her chakra, but she decided to go work on a jutsu that she's been attempting to remake. After her and Lady Chiyo's fight with Sasori, she decided to reshape the jutsu she used on Gaara. Everytime she works on this she usually uses a lot of her chakra, leaving her pretty vulnerable, so she thought now would be a good time. Her goal was to not necessarily bring someone back to life, but save someone from the brink of death. Sort of with what she did to her. Except, the teachings of this technique ended long ago, so no one knows how to actually do it. So far after what she's learned, she had to connect herself to the others chakra points. It wasn't like healing, it took a lot more control, and you had to push your chakra into the most important areas, to revive the person, even without filling them to the brim with chakra. Which is what lady Chiyo did, who wasn't able to control chakra as finely as Sakura could.

Sakura then brought in a dead cat, which a genin team brought to her since they were in search of the cat, only to find it dead in an alley. They knew she and Tsunade were the best medics here, but didn't want to ask Tsunade. After putting the stiff cat on her desk, she started to find the two most important chakra spots. Sure, cats couldn't shape chakra like people could, but they still had chakra. Placing one finger in between the closed eyes, and another on the underneath of the cat's chest, she closed her own eyes, picturing the chakra points, and she began pumping in her chakra. It was barely visible to human eye what she was doing, but after five good minutes of her chakra continuing flowing out of her, the cat shuffled a little, until it bolted to life (okay, Sakura maybe put in a little too much effort) but it was alive and well. After panting a bit, she picked up the now hissing cat and brought it to lady Tsunade, who was drinking at her desk.

"Oh look what the cat bring in! Oh hahah I mean Sakura brought in! It's a cat!" Tsunade was definitely already drunk.

"This cat was from the genin squad fifteen, they wanted me to check up on him."

"Hell no! I felt that spike of chakra easily! * _hiccup_ * You were practicing that old bags forbidden jutsu! * _hiccup_ * You'll die one day if you keep trying!"

"Yeah yeah I know." Sakura grinned and started to head out the door, she was about to go back to the hospital when she realized it was already 10pm. 'Shit!'

Sakura loudly banged her apartment door open with a wide eyed blonde girl staring. "You're late!"

"Sorry pig. Was busy at work."

"Yeah, you look horrible."

 _'Gee. Thanks.'_

"So, what's gonna happen with you and Sasuke?"

"I asked him to meet me and Ichiraku Ramen's at 8am."

"And?"

Sakura frowned. "And?"

"Come on! He's going to be your slave! You need to do something exciting!"

"You mean tell him to move in here?"

"Damn straight! And when he's over don't wear any ugly pjs, I have some cute lingerie you can borrow!"

"Ino! I'll probably make him gay haha. He's already got that going with Naruto."

"Naruto's going to be with Hinata soon! He's already asking her to hang out! Soon he'll be asking her out on dates! Aw they'd be so romantic… While yours and Sasuke's relationship with be hot and steamy…" Ino smirked and dodged the pillow flying toward her. "Geez, someone's upset, even with a hot new slave…"

Sakura stared and started to think of what would happen if she actually asked Sasuke that. To touch her in places no man has ever seen before… His muscles tensing at every move he makes… And he groans out her name in her ear…

"Sa-ku-ra!" Ino chanted, "Are you already thinking pervertedly? I thought you'd last longer than that."

Sakura rolled her eyes and went straight to her room to sleep, with Ino chirping excitedly as she followed.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! I want a mission! Others have been going on them recently a lot! Why can't I!" Naruto was sitting at an infamous bar in Konoha, along with a fellow teammate and ex teacher.

"Ex-sensei. And ask Tsunade. I can't give you any." Kakashi's eye wrinkled, meaning he was smiling.

"Obaa-chan wouldn't let me on any when I asked!"

"That's because you're weak, dobe."

"Teme! Heh… You won't be able to go on any missions for a month since you're going to be Sakura-chans slave.." Naruto grinned and Sasuke frowned. Sasuke took a swig of his drink, wishing he'd have a hangover tomorrow to delay his unfortunate fate.

"The best part…" Naruto started again, his grin widening. "Is that Ino and Sakura already told Tsunade, and she's aware of your current _situation_." And Naruto lost it. Sasuke knew the next time he'd be in that office, he'd have a drunk blonde lady making fun of him.

Sasuke turned away and saw Kakashi smirking, but not at the situation. He has an orange book in front of him. Noticing Sasuke's glance, Kakashi turned his head to face him. "Would you like to borrow this?" Said while pointing at his book. "I'm sure it would make Sakura… nicer to you…" He dodged Sasuke's fist.

"Shut. Up." He started walking out of the bar.

Naruto, confused, stared at Kakashi waiting for an explanation of what just happened, and all he replied with was "horny kids".

* * *

 _"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered lowly into his ear, gently licking his cartilage then working her way down to his lobe, sucking it. "I need you…" Sasuke stared at her with lust in his eyes as she was sitting with her legs wrapped around his front. They were in his house, on his bed, with Sasuke sitting up and her on top of his lap. Sasuke moved her head directly in front of his face, where he placed a gentle yet sensual kiss, slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth. Sucking her tongue as she gasped out. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" She started to lightly moan, and he could feel himself harden even more on her sweet spot. She, noticing this started to grind her hips, causing her to moan louder, and him to gasp out in pleasure. "Sasuke-kun, enter me please…" He pushed her over so she was lying flat on her back on his bed. Slowly pulling down her skirt and his boxers swiftly, ready to enter._

Sasuke abruptly awoke with a layer of sweat on his body. "Shit." He sighed and looked down at his shorts, with a gaping bulge in them. _'Why the hell did I start dreaming that again? I haven't had that dream for weeks!'_ He thought. He wasn't ready for this, because he didn't want Sakura to see that Sasuke Uchiha, could be affected by these hormones. He wasn't some teen going through puberty! He was twenty fucking years old! An adult! Sasuke got up from his bed and quickly moved into the bathroom for a long, ice cold shower.

After he entered the room, he stripped his clothes off quickly, but gently enough not to bother his _member_. Moving into the stall, he braced himself as a gush of freezing water splattered on him. Shivering, he tried to focus on random things, like his idiotic best friend and perverted ex-sensei. After a bit, Sasuke realized his problem wasn't going away. And he wasn't going to walk about with this _problem_ of his. He decided to force himself to go limp, by placing his hand on his length. Slowly he moved his hand down to his balls, then moving to his head, teasing the tip. He started to remember his dream, and Sakura sucking his ear. He then started to think of her on her knees in front of him, in the shower warm and wet, _in more than one way,_ she put her plump lips to his tip, giving it a light kiss. Then proceeded to lick it. Trailing down to his hair. She nibbled on his balls, and continued to making her way up. She then put him in her mouth, slowly going down and up. Suddenly his hips bucked forwards and he released his hot seed inside her mouth.

"Sakura…" He lowly groaned out.

Now, he knew he was a pervert for sure, imagining his former teammate as someone who pleasures him, quite often. And he now had another problem, knowing he'd be around her almost constantly for a month.

He finished washing himself, got out of the stall, patting himself dry. Quickly getting changed he went to check what time it was. 7:40am. He ate an apple and walked out his door.

* * *

"Okay Sakura, be assertive, and be confident. You're his master and he can't oppose you okay?" They were in Ino's apartment, Sakura getting ready to meet up with Sasuke. Ino had wanted her to wear a very short black skirt, that barely covered her bottom. Which she actually wore, but with legging shorts underneath, making Ino growl.

"Sakura! You need to seduce him!"

"Hell no! He's hardly a _friend_! I'm not going to push it!" Sakura was currently wearing the skirt and shorts but was only wearing a bra for her top half.

"Shit, it's already 8! Ino toss me a shirt!" Ino smirked, and tossed her her favorite shirt. Without looking at her top, she ran out of her apartment at lightning speed since she knew Sasuke would be pissed.

Taking the roofs instead of the roads was much easier. But she kept feeling the wind on her chest… Sakura finally checked what Ino had tossed her. It was her favorite fucking shirt. It was so low cut you could see the top of Sakura's black lace bra. It was tight around her chest and loser at her waist, just barely making it down to the top of her skirt. Now the top itself was pretty cute, besides the inappropriateness. It was a grey long sleeve shirt, that had a circular collar, except the collar went all the way down past her bra. It had no design, simple yet cute.

Finally she reached Ichiraku Ramen's, to find a dark haired man, looking extremely irritated. She made her way towards him and smiled, hoping he wouldn't burst.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I was at Ino's getting ready."

Sasuke looked Sakura up and down quickly so she wouldn't notice. Her creamy pale legs were showing quite a bit, going into a skirt that flattered Sakura's hips. Then that top… the showed her cleavage… A lot. Sasuke could feel his ears heating up and turned away. "Aa."

Sakura sat down next to him and also ordered ramen.(He had some too.) It was silent, very awkwardly silent, remembering Ino's advice (not the seducing) she broke the silence.

"Sasuke. You will be my slave for a month. I'm not going to make you do anything you will be uncomfortable with, besides living with me."

Sasuke choked as soon as he heard her last few words. _'Living with her? After my desires rising again? Not good.'_

"No."

"Nope. You will live with me. Whether you want to or not. It's make things easier and more convenient. I plan on making you do basic chores, cleaning the house, dishes, shopping, etc. it'd make more sense if you stayed with me."

"Still, no-"

"So you're going to disobey your master? I thought your parents raised you better than that."

Sasuke's body twitched. "Fine."

Sakura cheered up, liking Ino's advice very much at the moment. "Okay! I'll give you an hour to pack your things, and I'll meet you at my place, bye ~"

She left before Sasuke could even ask for her address.

* * *

"Dobe." Sasuke had made his way quickly to Naruto's, abruptly waking him up.

"Hmm…? Teme shut up… It's still morning… Night."

With that, Sasuke pushed Naruto out of his bed, completely waking the idiot up.

"Oi! What the hell!"

"Where's Sakura's apartment?"

"...You're going to spy on her?"

 _Smack_.

"I'm moving in with her while I'm her, 'slave'. Now, what's her address."

Naruto was trying to keep his laughter to himself, which he failed miserably at. "HAHAHAH TEME! YOU'RE SO GETTING PLAYED WITH BY SAKURA! HAHA SHE'S GOING TO TORTURE YOU!"

 _Smack_.

With that, he was gone.

* * *

Sakura was in her apartment, getting ready for her guest. She was just going to have him sleep on the couch, and he was going to bring over some of his belongings, clothes etc. after an hour since she got home, her doorbell rang. She walked up to her door, slowly opening the door to see if it was him. And it was.

"Hello, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke came in and made his way through the living room, putting his belongings in the dining room area. He didn't bring much, weapons, clothes, and bathroom necessities. After setting his things down, he turned to stare at Sakura.

"Okay, you can sleep on the couch, use the bathroom and kitchen as you please, and there's towels in the hallway closet. You aren't allowed in my room though. Oh! I don't have any groceries in the house and I needed to go get them. However since you're here now, you can get them!"

Sasuke didn't like this at all. A girl bossing him around? Hell no. "And if I don't want to?"

"I'll just practice some of my Justus on you while you're asleep." She smirked. "Okay, here's some money and a list. You can get some extra things that you want though."

"Hn." Sasuke walked out of her apartment just as quickly as he got in.

He was walking down the street to the market, going through her grocery list. She had different vegetables and fruits, rice, meat, milk and water. _'She has no tomatoes on here… I'll just pick some up for her.'_ He smirked. This almost reminded him of a married couple… ' _shit_ ' he kept thinking about those thoughts. He's known Sakura since they were little, and during that time he could tolerate her. Yes, she was a fangirl, which got annoying quick. However, she'd always go to his side when he needed help and she worried for him. He couldn't help but start to care. And now, after she's grown up, her hips are wider and her waist looks smaller. And her chest, definitely grew. Before you could hardly tell if anything was even there but now, it attracts a ton of guys. They aren't too big or too small; they were perfect. He couldn't help but look at her that way! It's her damn fault.

He quickly made his way through the market, picking up everything she needed. Also making sure to grab two full bags of perfect tomatoes. After paying, he started heading back to Sakuras.

 _'Nothing bad will happen. She doesn't see me like that anymore, and I will not dream of her while I'm here. She cannot wake up to seeing me with a hard-on. Just take deep breaths.'_

Sasuke entered her house without knocking because if he's going to stay here, it'll be his house too. He walked to the kitchen to put the food away, noticing Sakura's door was closed. _'She's probably studying.'_ Then he started putting away the food. He was actually pretty quiet coming in, so she probably didn't hear him, otherwise she'd probably be out by now. Sasuke walks to her door and before he opened it, he heard something.

"Ahhh, Sas-" before she could continue, Sasuke knew what she was going and accidentally knocked over some of her books that were stacked outside her door. _'Fuck.'_ He knew he was in deep shit then. Quickly, he disappeared from her apartment.

* * *

Sakura was panicking. Sasuke had left to do some shopping. Who takes 15 minutes to shop?! She was screwed. After he left Earlier, she was starting to feel it. Yeah, girls can get horny out of nowhere too! So since.

she was by herself, she decided to lay down and touch herself. Yes, her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. Who's wouldn't? He has the perfect body. Not too muscular, but not soft and undefined. He had the perfect height as well, and his skin was such a creamy pale color, it was pretty. And down there is probably huge! With her past feelings as well, she just couldn't help it! When she heard the noise outside she knew it was him. Thankfully, the one time she said his name was only the first half, so he wouldn't know for sure who it was.

This was going to be one hell of a month.

* * *

 **A/N: so that was chapter three ~ please write a review ^_^ they motivate me more and it'd be nice if people could give me tips since this is my first fanfiction ~ this chapter was actually really hard to write hehe... And sorry for such an abrupt ending T.T thanks for reading ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YO! SORRY THIS IS SUPER LATE! Now I realize how hard writing can be... you can get bored so easily, and just want to stop! I had to have my friend threaten to take something of mine if i didn't upload today... oops?**

 **I only watched Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden up to episode 70 something, so I don't know everything that happens, but I do know the basics, and who has died along the way. I'm including some of the "good guy" characters that have died, but are alive in my story. Most dead bad guys will stay dead.**

 **This is my longest chapter yet! Woo!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **LEMONS AHEAD!**

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _'Fuck.'_ Sasuke had left Sakura's house in a hurry, after hearing what was going on. She was masturbating. To him! This wasn't really good. Sasuke didn't want to turn this into that type of relationship. So, he decided to avoid physical contact with her, just in case.

He was heading towards the training grounds, to let his frustrations out. When he got there, he saw the rest of team seven; Sai, Naruto and Kakashi. He walked up to the group, hoping to spar with someone. Anyone.

"Yo. You wanna train with us?" Kakashi asked.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"She's busy at the moment." He said, thinking about her moans.

"So you're living with her now?" Kakashi was curious, wanting to know the relationship between his students. He knows- well everyone knows that Sakura was head over heels when they were younger, but he knows that she still has feelings for the cold Uchiha. How will their relationship develop during this month?

"Hn."

"Temee! Let's spar!"

Sasuke smirked and headed towards Naruto. "Bring it."

* * *

Oh god oh god oh god. She cannot believe this happened! Sakuras in her apartment, still and doesn't know whether or not she should talk to a friend. She thought about Tenten and Hinata, but they were on a mission. So for girls around her age there was Karin or Ino… She choose the latter.

Sakura quickly got dressed in her normal ninja wear, and started going to Ino's place. Before she had left she had called her, checking if it was okay to come. Which it was. After making her way there, she rang the doorbell and she answered and opened the door.

"Sakura! So what exactly happened? And do you want tea?"

"Sure. And it's quite embarrassing really…"

Ino leaded Sakura to the living room, where she sat and Ino went to the kitchen to start preparing the tea.

"So?"

"I was sort of… Masturbating when Sasuke was gone… And then I heard a crash outside my door… Indicating Sasuke had come back home… And heard me…"

"Oh, well shit."

"Yeah. I don't exactly know what to do, since this has never really happened before…"

"Yeah that's true. But I do think you guys should start off slow and get a feel for things, and later on when you're comfortable with him, just bring it up. Girls have sexual desires and needs too, which he could easily help with." Tenten came out of the kitchen with a bone china tea set, with what looked like green tea with it. Placing the tray onto the small table, she sat across from Sakura on a small cushioned chair.

"Okay… I guess I could try that."

"Hmm okay! Tell me how things go later on okay? And please watch out for yourself… I don't want to see you fall for him, and get your heart broken."

"Mhm. I'll try not to," she winked, "so, how's Sai been?"

"Oi! Don't mention that out of the blue!"

"Hehh, I guess it's going well then?"

"Yeah… I still can't believe we're together now… That one get together really cleared things up between us." She said with a blush.

"That time really was amazing, it really did connected us together more!"

Ino nodded. They finished their tea, and she showed Sakura to the door.

* * *

Sasuke was getting back to Sakura's apartment since it was now super late, and discovered that his pink haired teammate wasn't hope when he came in. _'Her door was unlocked. Tsk, that's dangerous and stupid of her.'_ He was actually happy she wasn't there, because then he wouldn't have to deal with the up coming awkward tension that was bound to happen. Sasuke made himself at home and went to Sakura's kitchen to make tea. He then went to the couch to wait and switched on the television, thinking about what the future holds for him and Sakura. Sure, they weren't exactly close. And no where near lovers, but yet he couldn't help thinking about her ever so often. And the fact that she obviously thinks about him in more of an intimate way, sends chills down his spine. Still, despite all of that he still doesn't want to ruin their fragile relationship with some hormones. After the tea kettle starts whistling he gets up to get his drink, all while Sakura creeps inside her home.

Sakura sees Sasuke in the kitchen, and her stomach drops. Obviously this wasn't going to be easy, and it sure as hell was going to be awkward. So, she decides to play innocent, by pretending she didn't know Sasuke heard her, and pretend she doesn't think about him that way. Maybe, just maybe he'll notice her absence and learns he cares about her… But she doubts that would actually happen.

"Hey Sasuke, can you pour me some tea while you're at it?"

"Hn."

Okay. This is more awkward than they thought it'd be. Sakura cautiously made her way to the kitchen, to grab the drink Sasuke poured. Trying to break the awkward silence, Sakura speaks up.

"So, when was the last time you were on a mission?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "About a month ago."

"Hmm. I was actually thinking about asking Tsunade-sama if team seven could go on a mission. I think it'd be a nice change of setting."

"I see."

Sakura frowned. "Would you want to go?"

"It'd probably be too easy, especially with so many shinobi."

"Obviously Kakashi-sensei and Yamato wouldn't come. It'd just be you, Naruto, Sai and I."

Sasuke didn't like Sai much, and especially didn't like thinking about him as part of team seven. He couldn't tolerate Sai at all. With that cheap smile plastered on his face and stupid remarks, it was hard to actually care for the guy.

"Aa."

"Mhm. I'm going to bed now, I have an early shift tomorrow so you probably won't see me till evening. While I'm gone I want you to clean the bathroom too." Sakura smirked and left to her room before Sasuke could even reply.

'Troublesome.' He was definitely annoyed by the whole slave thing, but thankfully Sakura wasn't too harsh on him. But he still didn't like someone having power over him. Sasuke made his way to the couch, turning off the lights on his way and curled up under the blanket, entering the dream world when his consciousness started to fade.

* * *

 _"Sasuke-kun, do me a favor."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Teach me how to seduce a guy."_

 _"Haa?"_

 _"There's this guy I like at the hospital… I want to show him I care and want to make our relationship… Better."_

 _Sasuke couldn't believe this. Seriously? What was she thinking! Obviously she should still like him and no one else. Oh, he would show her what she wants to learn._

 _Sasuke towered over her slowly. And breathed into her neck. "So you want to know how to seduce a man? First, make physical contact." He said as he brushed his hard ever so slowly over her arm, moving up towards her neck as he was rubbing his thumb over the smooth surface. "Then, touch him with your mouth, slowly." He leaned his head into the crook of her neck, sticking his tongue out and going round in circles. "After, you need to please him." He continued as he grabbed her hand and lowered it to his manhood. Her breath caught in her throat, not knowing what to do next, but he lead her through. He unzipped his pants, and pulled out his already hard member. He slightly moved her hand over to his length and put her delicate fingers around him, then whispered into her ear. "Please me, Sa-ku-ra." She had no choice to comply, but either way she wanted this as much as he did._

 _She slowly gripped him harder, moving her hand up and down, pumping him. After a few rewarding groans from him, she lowered herself until she was face to face with his cock, and kissed the tip. Licking his slit, then putting her mouth on his head, slowly devouring him. He grunted as he felt her warm mouth around him, and her hot tongue circling him. "Fuck, Sakura." He couldn't help it now. He yanked her off of him and pulled her into his lap, grinding against her. He quickly tore her panties off, and rubbed her clit with his pointer finger. "Sakura, you're soaked." He smirked and she blushed. He put a finger inside her, and she moaned. He added a second and third, he continuously sighing as he was pleasuring her. "Fuck, I can't hold it anymore." He moved her and positioned her on top of his member, about to move her down, when he heard her call his name._

 _"Sasuke."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Sasuke."_

 _"..."_

"SASUKE WAKE UP!"

Sakura pushed Sasuke off the couch- okay, flipped the entire couch over since she couldn't wake him.

"What?" He hissed out, she ruined his perfectly good dream.

"What's wrong? You were groaning and grunting loudly and woke me! Were you having a nightmare?"

Sasuke scoffed. She couldn't be serious! How could she mistake his groans of pleasure of ones of distress? He looked over to the clock, seeing it was only three in the morning, and felt a pain in between his legs. He looked at the bulge and stared, not wanting to fix his problem and go back to sleep. Then Sakura followed where his gaze was, and her mouth formed an 'o' shape, noticing his problem as well, and realizing that his nightmare wasn't actually a nightmare. _'Well damn, my bad… This is awkward.'_

"Ano… Sorry Sasuke. Heh… I'm going back to bed. You should fix yourself up and go back to sleep as well." With that, she left back to her room, and left a dumbfounded man behind.

* * *

5am and Sakura's alarm goes off. She quickly gets up and goes to the bathroom to shower. After finishing up she changes into a black pencil skirt that goes down to her knees, a white sleeveless blouse and her doctors coat, along with ninja heels. Ino had convinced Sakura a while ago that despite being a ninja, she could still present herself nicely and care more about her appearance. She grabbed her bag of supplies for the day and left her apartment. 'Bye, Sasuke-kun.'

Sakuras shift was from 6am to 6pm, a super long shift but she didn't mind. The hospital was like a second home, and she had fun while treating her patients and learning more about medicine while studying on her breaks.

After a few hours, the hospital suddenly became loud as a group of medic-nins brought a group of seriously injured ninja in. Sakura scrambled out of her office and went straight to the emergency room, where she found three ninjas laying on beds, two with light purple eyes and a girl with two brown buns. Sakura knew that Neji, Hinata and Tenten had an A-class mission to receive some important stolen scrolls from nuke nins, but she didn't think it'd be that dangerous.

Tsunade and Shizune immediately came into the room, attention fully on the three that were wounded. Tsunade cursed, not thinking something like this would happen.

"Sakura! Shizune! We're each going to heal someone! Shizune heal Tenten! Sakura Hinata! And I'll help Neji! Go!"

They all hurried each of them into separate surgical rooms with some fellow nurses to help. Tenten's arms were both broken, a few ribs were also broken, and one was actually sticking out through her skin. She also had severe burns and bruises on her legs, luckily they hadn't broken as well. Hinata's injures were just as bad, except instead of two broken arms, her legs were both broken. Her ribs were fractured and her shoulder was dislocated. There were many cuts all over her body, showing she was also tortured, cuts instead of bruises. Neji's injuries was the worst of all, the enemy must've known that he was the strongest and most dangerous. All of his limbs were broken, his ribs were also fractured, he had cuts and bruises everywhere, his wrists and ankles cut and bruised, showing he was chained.

Everyone went to work, healing the most serious injuries first. After a few hours, Tenten and Hinata were in the safe zone, but they'd need to be in the hospital for at least a week. Afterwards Sakura and Shizune went to Tsunade to help with Neji.

After a few more hours, Neji was also safe, and put into a room to rest and recover.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade asked the medics that brought in the group.

"W-well, we were called by Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai, who had found them unconscious somewhere. That's all we know, after we brought them to the hospital."

"Okay, thanks for your hard work."

"Hai!"

"Shizune, Sakura, follow me."

They both follower her to her office, where she summoned the group of mentioned ninja. After five minutes of waiting, they appeared.

"Hokage-sama."

"Go on."

Kakashi spoke up first. "We were on a quick mission, simply to grab some supplies from a village, as quick as possible. We knew about the team that went on the A-ranked mission so we went to check on them, knowing they should've been about finished. However, we found their bodies scattered across the woods near the border."

Kurenai added on. "We have no idea as to what happened, and we had no chance to ask the team. But they were gone for a short amount of time, it's incredibly strange that they were that beat up after that amount of time."

"Yes I know, once they wake up, which should be about in a day, we'll see what we can find out. Other than that there's nothing we can currently do. We'll send out a high class team to investigate after we find out some information. Everyone's dismissed."

"Hai!" They all vanished in a puff of smoke, besides the two apprentices.

"Tsunade-sama, I've been asking for a while now, but I think it's about time for team seven to have a mission. And this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. If we put together Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and I we will be able to accomplish this."

"Sakura, I know what you mean, but for right now it's way too dangerous. I'll consider it after I talk to the team."

"Hai…"

* * *

Sasuke is bored. And a bored Uchiha is never good. He was currently at Kakashi's with Naruto, he had wanted to train but Kakashi decided it was a decent time to have a team gathering. It was now 5 in the afternoon and Sakura should be getting off work soon. 'Sakura…' he remembers what happened this morning, and honestly doesn't want to see her. He actually was embarrassed for her to see him in such a state, and she didn't even look like she cared! It was probably from spending too much time with guys… And maybe she doesn't feel the same love she did as when they were younger? He could understand why though. After everything that's happened, from him leaving her on a bench, betraying Konoha, trying to kill his past teammates and more, it'd only be natural she and everyone else would be upset. But they were all quite forgiving. He had finished with his revenge, but found out Itachi's true intentions. Which had hurt, and now he's back here, and starting to understand why Itachi was so fond. He still had his next goal to accomplish, the restoration of his clan. And at this rate, would be a very hard goal.

 _'Sakura would make a good mother and wife…'_ okay, bad thoughts bad thoughts. Obviously Sakura doesn't feel that way, and he shouldn't use her like that. He doesn't even love her. She's just another girl, another kunoichi.

"-she should be on her way now and then we can go… Oi teme! Are you even listening!" Naruto shouts out, annoyed.

"Aa." No.

Kakashi could tell something was up, and decided not to press the last Uchiha. "As Naruto was saying, we're all going to go the bar downtown. They're having all a discount for all ninja. It was Sakura's idea, she takes after her teacher so much…"

Silence.

Yes. Sakura could drink. She could drink very well if she wanted. She can choose whether or not her tolerance is high or low while drinking. She really was alike her teacher. But if she feels like it, she could get hammered, and when that happens, she turns into a completely different person. This is a bad idea. Bad bad bad.

"Either way Sakura-chan is going whether or not we come, so we might as well spend some time together, since we're all free. Besides, Sakura-chan will be in a good mood! She won't get wasted tonight so we have nothing to worry about!" Naruto exclaims.

"Whatever dobe."

"Oi! Make sure you're nice to her toni–"

Naruto stopped himself midway when Sakura came inside and into view. She had changed out of her doctor clothes, and into low rise jean shorts, and a red low cut tee-shirt, showing some cleavage. Nothing too fancy, just a comfy outfit, easy to move in, especially while drunk.

"Sakura, ready to go?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah. Let's go guys." She grumbles out.

Oh shit.

They know this won't go well.

* * *

They all get to the bar, it's not a dance club or anything, nothing too fancy, but cheap booze is Sakura's haven. They all take their seats at the counter, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto then Sasuke. The first thing Sakura says and does is order everyone their own sake bottle. Her teammates do care and do worry about her and her drinking, but they don't dare disturb her, obviously knowing she's upset.

"Ano Sakura-chan… Maybe you shouldn't drink too much…"

"Hush hush. It's okay, sometimes booze just clears your mind. Y'know?"

She isn't pleased that her team doesn't trust her when it comes to booze. And rookie nines reunion she handled her alcohol just fine. she didn't do anything rash or bad. She isn't crazy, and even when she's upset, she doesn't always lose control. She pours her sake into a cup, and sips it. Or well dumps it down her throat in a single gulp. Same thing.

"So Sakura, what's it like living with Sasuke?" Kakashi asks, also sipping his sake.

Sasuke and Sakura both pour some in their glasses and both gulp it down in one go.

"Well, it's quite nice. Having a slave and all. Maybe after my month is up you can have him next." She smirks, knowing this will annoy him. She loves when he gets annoyed, she finds humor in the situation.

"Sakura." Sasuke hisses.

"That is if you lose once again." Another smirk.

He gulps down another swig of booze, straight out of the bottle. "That was a one time thing. Everyone knows it'll never happen again of course." His turn to smirk.

Copying his move, she goes straight to the bottle, chugging half of it. "I don't lose that easily anymore. Sasuke- _kun_."

"Oh is that a challenge? _Sa-ku-ra._ "

"Hell yeah it is."

Naruto and Kakashi just watch in silence, while wishing they never came. This was going to get bad.

Sasuke and Sakura each have had a total of two bottles of sake, both getting drunk. Sasuke is trying to smirk but instead looks like a dumbass, while Sakura is trying to look sexy but looks like a hot mess.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun, play with mee."

"Heh. You want me don't ya?" He hiccups.

"Ha you're just my slave, bakaaa."

"Guys, this is enough." Kakashi interrupts.

"Like hell it is! Sir! Another two bottles for me and this jackass!"

After chugging the bottles, they are both wasted, and Sakura becomes a monster. She gets off her stool and slowly heads towards the Uchiha. She creeps up onto his lap, and moves her face into the crook of his neck. "Sasuke-kun, play with me, please."

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Sasuke, who's drunk and forgets they're not alone, slowly grinds upwards into Sakura, feeling amazing. He moves his head to her neck and softly starts to suck. She's so so sweet. She tastes like apples, and for once Sasuke doesn't dislike sweets. "Sakura…" He rasps.

"Sasuke-kun… Remember who's your master please. Don't do anything without my permission." She smirks and moves away, revealing his awkward boner. He stares in shock and disbelief. Then anger rises over. "What the fuck Sakura?"

"What? You know damn well I don't see you like that, and since you're my slave and I'm your master, don't do anything towards me that I don't ask of."

"Eh-hem. I think it's time to go home. This is going too far and you're both attracting attention."

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. But I'm staying a bit longer."

"Sakura-chan… Let's go home, please?"

"Naruto, I'll come home in a little bit. I promise."

"Hai…"

"I'm staying."

All eyes turn to Sasuke. The fact that he wants to stay in a bar full of drunken idiots, is strange.

"Okay then… Sasuke and I will stay and you two can go home okay? And we'll finish your sake."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Sakura, Sasuke." He eyed Sasuke for a long second, his eyes filled with warning. After, Kakashi and Naruto left, leaving the two together. Sakura ignores Sasuke, and continues to drink and finish her sake, moving onto Naruto's, who's was half empty. Sasuke was staring at her from the corner of his eye, while some other guys at the end of the bar were also staring. After a few minutes, Sakura's finished with Naruto's sake and Sasuke finishes Kakashi's. An older guy comes up to Sakura, probably mid 30s brunette, tall and reeks of booze. "Hey lil' lady. Can I offer you a drink?"

Not being able to turn down a drink, Sakura turns and smiles. "Sure thing. Thanks."

He sits on the stool next to Sakura, making her want to gag. "Sooo what's your name babe?" He slurs.

"Sakura."

"Okay, hey man! Get my _friend_ Sakura a bottle of sake."

After a few moments pass, the bar tender gives Sakura a new bottle, and at this point she was utterly wasted.

"So hun, how's it taste?"

"Mhmm good."

He leans closer, his mouth by her ear. Sasuke's eye twitches. "Do you want to taste something better?" He said with a smirk. Sakura, being in this state, doesn't really understand anything and just agrees. The guy gets up and grabs Sakura's arm, but before he could pull her up, a kunai whizzes through the air, into his hand.

"AAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sasuke gets up, and yanks Sakura with him. He glares at the pained stranger with bloody eyes. "Don't you _ever_ lay your hands on her again." Sasuke pushes the man to the ground, and then disappears into the night, with Sakura.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, the team that had arrived injured are not all awake."

"Thank you Shizune. Come with me."

"Hai."

They both leave the tower and go to the hospital. Quickly finding the team's room, Tsunade finds Hinata sitting up, Tenten still laying down, and Neji resting against the bed's head board.

"I'm sure you all know what I'm going to ask. What the hell happened? The mission was A-ranked, but you only had to accompany an injured ninja! Ando Yuzuru. Ninja from the hidden stone village. On a mission and was attack by a group of missing nin, taking a scroll he was carrying. He was left in horrible condition and came here to heal. You three were supposed to bring him back to his village safely. Did you fail?"

Neji answers first. "No. Things were going smoothly since we left, no encounters with any enemies. Nothing seemed suspicious when brought him to his home, and when we left we were ambushed."

Tenten adds, "They were fast. We couldn't make out any of their faces, and have no idea of where they are from or who they are. We were knocked out so easily! When we awoke, we were all in separate small cells, with our wrists bound up to the ceiling in chakra draining cuffs, and cuffs on our ankles as well. We were already bruised from fighting, so we were also a lot weaker. The cells were dark, and smelt like blood. There was no other scent. We have absolutely no idea as to where we were."

"Th-they told us they needed someone… We can't remember who though… After we all woke up here we talked about remembering if they said a name or not. But we do remember they wanted a girl. They tortured us, told us to remember this and report it to you, and then they dumped us in the woods." Hinata said.

"Did they seem special at all?"

"No, they were ordinary ninja." Says Neji.

Tsunade sighs. "You all need rest. We'll talk some more later on. You all will be here for two weeks to completely recover. While others search for more clues. Thank you, goodbye."

She was pissed. Furious. Randomly attack ninja from the hidden leaf? What the hell were they thinking! And from the seems of it they were normal ninja! Nothing special about their chakra or skills! And they wanted someone? Was it a certain person or just anyone? ' _Dammit_!'

She returns to her office with Shizune, starting a new case.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were in his apartment, and has been for the past two hours. They had left the bar, worried, because of Sakura's behavior. She was obviously upset, and she gets reckless when she drinks too much. She also gets…horny. Thankfully, her ninja senses come in if the guy she's with is dangerous or not. Now with Sasuke with her…that could be either a good thing or very very bad.

"Kakashi-sensei...do you think they'll be okay?"

"If you mean Sakura being with another guy, I think it'll be fine. I doubt Sasuke would let her do anything anyways."

"I know...but do you think Sasuke will be alright?"

"...I hope so."

* * *

"Sasuke- _kuuuun."_

"No."

"But Sasukee…"

"I said no. Calm down."

Here they were. Sakuras apartment. On the couch. Sakura on top of Sasuke. Grinding.

 **30 minutes earlier**

"Hey! Why the hell'd you do that!"

"..."

"Even though he was gross...you shouldn't do that!"

"..."

They were currently right outside the bar, they left before they were kicked out. Sakuras cheeks were flushed. She couldn't walk properly. She was also annoyed. Sasuke's neck was flushed. He was walking carefully. And he was very annoyed. _'Seriously? Sakura was going to screw around with that guy? ...or maybe she was going to reject him...damn why am I bothered! Maybe it's the alcohol…'_

Sasuke was walking forwards, towards Sakura's home. Sakura was right behind him. Trying to keep up without falling over.

"Ano ne… youu upset?"

"..."

"Talk you damnn bastard!"

"..."

"Ugh...there's something wrong with you. *hiccup* Don't just take… your anger out... towards some civilian."

"Sakura. He wanted to fuck you. As your teammate I was watching out for you."

"Pshh. I don't need your help."

"Hn."

 _'What the heck? Is he even buzzed?! After drinking that much? I thought he was wasted!'_

They reached the apartment, and Sakura flopped down on the couch, while Sasuke finally stumbled to his clothes, so he could change. 'Screw the shower...I'm too tired for that shit.' Right there in the living room Sasuke started to change, too lazy and tired to go to the bathroom. Pulling his shirt over his head, he then threw it over on top the floor in a random area. Totally forgetting Sakura was there, he started to pull down his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Stepping out of his pants that were at his ankles, he felt something warm wrap around him. His reflexes were terribly slowed down and he turned his head, seeing a blob of pink...what? Sakuras hands brushed over his smooth, pale chest, slightly massaging his abs, moving her way downwards to his private region.

"Sakura." He breathed out.

"Sasuke-kun… please…"

They both stood there, Sakura's arms wrapped around his torso, with one hand going downwards. He was frozen. He couldn't believe this, Sakura, fucking Sakura, was here, behind him, slowly burning him with her caress. There was no way in hell he was going to let this happen. She was wasted, or so he thought, and he was tipsy. This was bad bad bad. But she was so warm. And she wanted him. He wanted her, too. They both wanted each other. So what was the problem? Oh yeah. She's wasted. ' _Goddamn it! Maybe she won't remember tomorrow… Then it's alright, right?'_

 _ **'Hell yeah. Make her yours.'**_

 _'She'd hate me.'_

 _ **'So? She wants you obviously. Do now. Think later.'**_

 _'...'_

Sasuke couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation with himself. He was debating on whether or not he should take advantage of his childhood teammate. She'd never do this to him. Maybe she'd jump him when they were younger, but she wouldn't fuck him if he was intoxicated.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura… I can't do this…"

Okay. Bad idea. She looked pissed. Furious. He didn't know what to do or say. Before he even had the chance to do anything, she flipped him– somehow– over her shoulder and onto the couch. She was now on top of him, smirking down at him.

" _Sasuke-kuuuun_."

"No."

"But _Sasukee_ …"

"I said no. Calm down."

He needed to get a grip on the situation. This was getting way too dangerous. She slowly moved her hips back and forth, over his hard member. She was enjoying this, her face was slightly red, not from the booze. Her breathing was a little heavier and her eyes were closed.

Sakura leaned down, her mouth next to his ears.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, take me."

Something snapped inside of him.

She was begging him. He couldn't think straight anymore. She was grinding on his erection, which needed to be freed. Quickly and swiftly, he lifted his head a bit and planted his lips on hers. A small peck, then she started to nibble on his bottom lip, asking to enter. He granted, and their mouths became one. Their tongues were dancing, mixing saliva. He gently bit down on her lower lip, then sucking it. He thrusted his hips upwards into her arousal, causing a small moan. Damn, she was so sweet and delicious. He wondered if every part of her tasted this way. Using his left leg, he managed to flip Sakura over, so he was now on top. He quickly yanked her top over her head, exposing her bare breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, fuck. Her breasts were the perfect size, they weren't oversized, but weren't too small either. They fit perfectly into his hand. His. She was all his, and his only.

He moved his mouth to her neck, giving her butterfly kisses. Sucking ever so often. He paused, and looked at her. She was panting, her eyes watery, and face was red.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… keep going…"

And so he did. He moved down to her chest, going over the mound with his tongue, bringing a perked nipple into his mouth. She arched her back, feeling it.

"Haa! Harder!"

"Hn." He smirked up at her.

He sucked harder, moving his hand to her lone breast, and started kneading it. Then switching, he put his mouth to that breast, and kneaded the other. Fuck. He couldn't get enough. He needed release, fast.

"Sakura… can I?" He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to pleasure her more, but he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Hai… Sasuke-kun." She smiled. She was happy. He was happy too.

Sasuke slowly pulled her shorts and panties down, exposing her wet pink folds. 'She's so fucking wet… For me.' He really couldn't get enough. He rubbed her clit, slowly and in circular motions. Then going back and forth, roughly. Exciting her, she was even more wet, if even possible. He eyes were glazed with lust, and so was his. He pulled his erection free, rubbing his head a little bit against her clit. Getting it nice and lubricated for entrance.

"Sakura I'm going in." He rasped out.

"Ahh quickly…"

He pushed his tip forward, and slowly entered.

"Fuck! Sakura you're tight!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"You feel amazing Sasuke-kun…" She purred.

They were both on the couch, her on her back and him atop of her, thrusting in and out. Both were covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Sasuke…"

"Haaa." He was breathing hard.

"Sasuke…!"

"Fuck… I can't…"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke abruptly shot up, covered in sweat. He was laying on the couch, alone. He looked around, but noticing it wasn't Sakura's couch. It was Kakashi's. Sakura was standing above him, looking worried. Kakashi, Sai and Naruto were behind her, trying to hide their snickers.

"What. The. Fuck." He was pissed.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's chapter four! hehe so in case you're confused... the last part was just Sasuke's dream... I didn't change the font because I wanted to tease you guys into thinking it was real ^.^ Gomen? I was debating on whether or not they should actually screw... but decided it should wait just a lillll longer! Also, I decided to have this a little more serious as well, just to give it some more action.**

 **AND SORRY I SUCK AT WRITING I feel like when I write I get impatient so I just skip details and everything goes by too fast... *sigh***

 **I'm going to try to be more organized to make the story more enjoyable... and once again sorry this is so late! I just got bored... SO from now on i'll upload at least once a month... tehe?**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING MINNA-SAN!**


End file.
